Locura
by PsicopCat
Summary: Porque cuando la locura te carcome por dentro y no te deja pensar, cuando el deseo es mayor que la razón y la belleza es lo ultimo que importa. Podemos llegar a cometer una locura.


Los personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la trama es totalmente mía.

Un NejiHina ante ustedes

LOCURA

Me deje caer al suelo aun con la daga en las manos, las lágrimas aparecieron en mi rostro en cuanto contemple el cuerpo inerte de _ella_, mil preguntas inundaron mi cabeza cada una sin respuesta; ¿Por qué tenía una daga ensangrentada? ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No recordaba nada, ni como había llegado allí o que hacia mi prima en el suelo y lo peor ¿Por qué esta sangraba? Mi mente se había vuelto lenta, me costaba procesar toda la información solo sabia dos cosas, _ella _estaba allí muerta mientras yo sostenía la daga que había cortado su pecho.

La desesperación inundo mi cabeza ¿y si yo era el asesino? Me negaba a creerlo era demasiado cruel, pero todo apuntaba a que yo lo había hecho; no, no aquello era imposible _ella_ era mi prima la única persona por la que había llegado a sentir afecto. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, la daga que sostenía resbalo y cayó en la alcantarilla que tenia a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos queriendo que esto fuera una pesadilla, ella me había dado la mano cuando mis padres murieron había sido la única que no me había juzgado por ser lo que soy, _ella _me había aceptado sabiendo que era un psicópata desquiciado que trataba de controlarse. Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, quería recordar que había pasado pero no podía, mi mente no quería.

Incline mi cabeza hacia delante observando con detenimiento su rostro, los ojos negros miraban a la nada, su piel de porcelana estaba manchada de sangre, varios mechones de pelo caían sobre sus finos rasgos de muñeca, toque su rostro percatándome de que llevaba guantes. Me los quite de un tirón y los tire a la misma alcantarilla en la que había caído la daga.

Sentí como algo se encendía en mi mente y las imágenes no paraban de llegar, hablaba con _ella _sobre cosas triviales, una daga en mi pantalón, el impulso asesino, me le tiro encima, corto el aire con la daga, ella llora y grita, lloro y grito, veo agonía y temor en sus ojos, me impulso hacia delante y clavo la daga en su cuerpo, un suspiro por su parte, sollozo por la mía, me golpeo contra un muro, me arrodillo a su lado y vuelvo a donde empezamos.

Me alejo de su cuerpo, era el asesino, no podía controlarme quería pero no podía, lanzo un grito en el aire. Cuanto deseaba retroceder el tiempo, no haber hecho nada de esto. Me siento culpable, nunca lo había hecho, arrastre mi cuerpo hasta una columna y lloro, lloro de impotencia, de no poder controlarme. Golpeo mi cabeza contra el muro como si de esta manera pudiera remediar lo que había hecho.

Deseo dejar de existir, dejar de ser lo que soy pero… ¡¿Por qué todo tiene un pero?! Las imágenes me atormentan, otro grito desgarra el aire, este sale de mí de lo más profundo de mí ser. Observo mis manos, ensangrentadas igual que mi ropa, me siento sucio, me siento una escoria. Algo en mi mente dice _déjame salir, deja que todos me conozcan, ya probaste lo que te puedo ofrecer, _me levanto dejándome convencer por aquella voz, sonrió triunfal al ver _su _cuerpo tirado sobre la acera de un barrio abandonado. La batalla que en mi se libraba había parado, sabía que aquella voz me ofrecería un mundo en el que no tuviera que pensar solo actuar.

Una última mirada a su cuerpo, mas algo me detiene no deseo irme, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme a su lado. Observo de nuevo sus orbes grises ya no tienen ese brillo característico de su mirada, el vacío en el pecho se vuelve hacer presente y ya no hay nada que lo saque ni siquiera esa voz que sigue repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez _olvídate de ella, déjame salir te mostrare un mundo nuevo. _Niego con un movimiento de cabeza, algo me dice que a esa voz no la debo seguir, pero otra me dice que ella me ofrece lo que nunca nadie me pudo ofrecer.

Grito de nuevo, me duele la cabeza tanto debate interno me causa daño, siento que la sangre recorre mi rostro; los golpes me causaron daño mas no siento dolor, solo el aroma a oxido de la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo. Sé que la única manera de acabar con la indecisión que se forma en mi mente es morir, es la única manera de no volver a pensar en nada.

Siento que mis pies se mueven solos, corro sin pensarlo tal vez solo quiera alejarme de _ella. _Lagrimas surcan mis ojos, solo puedo pensar en su cuerpo allí tirado, la culpa me carcome, no se a donde voy solo siento el sonido de una corriente de agua. Me duele el corazón, me duele la cabeza la batalla entre la razón y el deseo se vuelve cada vez más estresante dos voces pelean en mi cabeza y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas. Me siento caer, abro los ojos que mantenía cerrados, la puedo ver, mi prima, mi hermosa_ Hinata, _me sonríe.

Me tiende una mano, trato de alcanzarla, quiero estar con ella pero algo me devuelve a la realidad, un golpe en mi espalda, reboto y siento que algo me cubre, no puedo respirar, los pulmones se me llenan de agua, algo golpea mi cabeza, otro golpe más, siento el olor a oxido de mi sangre; allí esta ella de nuevo, me mira y tiende una mano, no le puedo decir que no, no puedo rechazar la oferta, de nuevo estamos los dos solos, ya no siento los golpes en mi cabeza, solo escucho a lo lejos la corriente de agua, me abraza.

Siento de nuevo su aroma, aquella mezcla de cerezos que me tranquilizaba, la batalla ha cesadome siento bien de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, puedo pensar con claridad, la voz desapareció y ahora me encuentro con ella, con la única que me puede controlar y evitar que cometa otra _locura._


End file.
